


A Very Special Date

by MorbidbyDefault



Series: The Ginger Midget Case File [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ginger Midgets, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/pseuds/MorbidbyDefault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Holmes loves tea time, especially with her Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Date

A Very Special Date

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Do you think he’ll like it, Mummy?” Molly watched as her beautiful daughter pinned back yet another curl of her bright and sunny red hair. She had put on one of her fancy nightgowns that Nana H. had given her for her birthday, and tied a pretty pink sash around the middle. Molly had to laugh as Helena had tried to wear a pair of her heels, falling over almost immediately.

“Oh, of course he’ll like it, Helena. You know he always does.” She smiled. Molly herself had dressed up in one of the bargain dresses she’d picked up at the charity shops. Helena had insisted, of course. So, mother and daughter played with the several flower pins and pretty pink and red lipsticks Molly had saved for just such occasions. She helped Helena rub the light pink tube across her plump and small lips. Just as she finished with her own, a slightly more mature reddish hue, they heard the front door close. Helena looked up, bright eyed at her mother, before standing and racing to the living room.

There, in the doorway, stood her father, dressed to the nines in his typical Bel staff coat, suit jacket and trousers. He took the coat off, revealing the rest of his attire, a crisp white shirt, and the pocket of his jacket holding a bright pink carnation. He turned to see Helena running toward him, and crouched down just in time for her to leap into his arms.

“Helena, my sweet, you look lovely.” Sherlock stated proudly as he kissed her rosy cheek. The small girl giggled happily, hugging her little arms around his neck.

“Where’s Flynn, Papa?” She asked curiously.

 

“Ah, your brother is downstairs with Uncle John. He didn’t want to join us for the tea party, so it seems it’s just you, me, and Mummy.” He said, just as Molly walked into the room. Sherlock’s smile grew as he saw her, her hair pinned up and holding flowers to one side.

“Papa, do you like Mummy’s dress? I picked it out!” Helena declared with a posh air to her voice. Sherlock nodded his head, wordlessly beckoning his wife closer. She sauntered over, an amused smirk on her face.

 

“Yes, my sweet. Your Mummy looks very pretty in that dress.” Molly’s chin raised a bit as she reached him, before she stepped on her tip-toes to kiss him. Sherlock pulled her close with his free arm, still holding his daughter in the other. Helena giggled as she watched her parents share affection.

“Ew!” Came the protest after they had been kissing a second too long for the little girl’s standards. They pulled apart, chuckling at her opinionated disgust.

“Papa, teatime! It’s teatime!” Helena patted his shoulder insistently, pointing to the kitchen table, which had been adorned with the ‘fanciest’ tea set the young child owned. The mismatching mugs and saucer plates were scattered about the table, along with crumbling biscuits and splashes of already poured tea. Sherlock carried her over to the table, placing her in a seat beside him.

“You’re absolutely right, my sweet. It is definitely time for tea. It looks delicious.” He smirked over at Molly, who took the other seat beside him. Sherlock spent the following hour being extremely polite, upon request of his darling Helena, including making conversation with the other ‘guests’. (Molly had kicked him under the table when he tried refusing to speak to a stuffed bear about the weather.)

In all, the detective would admit that he enjoyed tea time with his two favorite girls far more than he did spending the beginning half of the day in the office of his older brother, discussing some tedious political scandal.

“Papa, I like it when you are home in time for tea.” Helena smiled brightly up at him.

Yes, tea time was definitely preferable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ta-da! teehee, I had to. It was too perfect. Anyway, what do you think?


End file.
